


Just Being Neighborly

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Slash, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony and Steve each have a crush on their new neighbor.Conveniently for us, they are each other's new neighbors.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Just Being Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5bluetriangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [5bluetriangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  -Single dad Tony (baby peter!) has a big crush on the man living next door (no powers au)  
> Triangles, I hope you love this!

“Petey,” Tony whispered to his infant son as he wandered the halls of his house and bounced the kid for what had to be hour four hundred and thirty nine that night alone. “There was a significant Hot Neighbor sighting today when you were asleep and I promised to keep you up to speed.”

Peter snuffled a little into Tony’s shoulder, which Tony took as a request for information.

“He had two friends over, a man and a woman, and they brought over two little girls who look to be about three and five and they called the man ‘Uncle Steve’, so we have a first name. This is a huge development. Steve.”

As Tony wandered the halls and prayed to all deities he could remember that his kid would pass out soon, he could basically hear Pepper scolding him. _Either ask him out or stop perving. This is getting ridiculous, you have been staring at him since he helped you carry Peter into the house the first day you brought him home._

“What do you think, Petey Pie? Is your Auntie Pep right? Wait, don’t answer that. Because I’m sure that even at your tender yet wise age of five and a half months, you know that your Auntie Pep is always right.”

Tony let out a sigh as soon as he was sure Peter was actually asleep and carried them both back to bed. He was doing the co-sleeping thing with the kid because Pep and Happy swore by it, but really he was just glad for twenty-five less steps to a nursery every time Pete fussed.

* * *

“You gonna stop jumping every time that guy’s car starts?” Bucky smirked at his best friend. They were in Steve’s backyard and Bucky's girls were playing in the fairy castle that Steve had built for them because - despite being a complete idiot - he was the best uncle.

“He doesn’t seem to have help,” Steve replied.

“And you are his patron saint of assistance?”

Steve’s cheeks went pink.

“Just ask him out, punk.”

Steve glared at Bucky, but said nothing.

“Ask him out by the end of the month or I’m telling the girls you love him and then you will literally never hear the end of it, so you should really consider hopping to.”

Steve flipped him off and Bucky laughed.

* * *

Tony stared at the note taped to his door.

_Hi -_

_I heard you up the last few nights and your son sounds miserable. Not meaning to meddle, but my niece sounded like that when she was teething. This is the only thing my brother could get to work, so I picked one up for you._

_Good luck,_

_1406 (Steve)_

“Well, demon baby,” Tony addressed his child, “looks like I might not take you back after all."

Peter made a snuffly noise and Tony kissed the top of his head. “Only joking. Aunt Darcy has made it very clear that she’s not pushing you back in.”

* * *

A knock sounded at Steve’s door and he wiped the paint off his hands quickly and jogged to the front door. Standing before him - because he must have pleased someone in a past life - was Hot Dad and Adorable Baby.

“You are a genius with the frozen sucky thing,” Hot Dad launched into an explanation and then thrust a bakery box into Steve’s hands. “My business partner said these are the best donuts in town and that baked goods were a good way to say thank you to suburban neighbors and I’m going with her here since I didn’t live out here until this monster was born, wow, I should breathe.”

“Steve,” he accepted the box with a barely contained smile.

“Tony and Peter,” Tony replied, with a large smile.

“Do you drink coffee?” Steve asked.

“It flows through my veins,” Tony quipped.

“Well, I have a blend that goes great with donuts. Want to come in?”

“Why not?”

* * *

“Do you guys still need to eat those stupid donuts every anniversary?” 12-year-old Peter didn’t really remember a life without Pops and Dad in it, but he knew the story of how they met.

 _Everyone_ knew the story of how they met.

“No,” Tony replied, shoving another one in his mouth. “Ungrateful demon baby,” he continued, around a mouth full of maple glazed donut, “we do it because we can."

“You know,” Peter replied, “you should be thanking me for being in pain, since I’m the one who made this all happen.”

“Adolescent logic is something,” Steve replied and kissed the top of his son’s head as he sat next to Tony on the sofa. Tony immediately arranged himself to snuggle into Steve’s lap - but paused.

“Show me your hands,” Tony demanded.

“Tony,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I’m not smelling like turpentine for the PTA meeting later,” Tony said. “Show me your hands.”

Peter howled when, instead of showing Tony that his hands were clean of paint, Steve simply got back up and walked to the kitchen.

“I love you!” Tony called.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve called back.

And Peter - just like he did every time he found himself really grateful for his dads - ran his tongue over his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers


End file.
